


Water Conservation

by mickeysbubblebutt (brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but didn't get round to putting it up, i wrote this a week or two ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/mickeysbubblebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More drabbles. Just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Conservation

He needed to get up. Ian knew that, but he felt kind of heavy. The bed was warm, the mattress a little lumpy, but otherwise comfortable.

Five more minutes. 

The next time he opened his eyes, Ian knew that five minutes had likely turned into an hour. Sunshine was streaming into the bedroom he shared with Mickey, at a different angle from before. Ian tried to come up with a good reason to get up. 

Ian’s mental pep talk was interrupted by the feel of the other side of the bed dipping as someone settled their weight on it. 

“Hey, man, you awake?” Mickey asked softly. 

****A incoherent grumble in reply. Ian thought he heard Mickey sigh.

“Brought you breakfast,” Mickey continued. “Made it myself.”

****Forcing himself to roll over, Ian peer blearily over at where Mickey was holding onto a plate and a glass of orange juice. He gave Ian an encouraging smile.

****He wasn’t really hungry; still, Ian pushed himself up into a sitting position, his shoulders slumped a little.

“Thanks,” he murmured, accepting the glass of juice. The cold felt good on his throat. He took another sip. 

****“Want some more?” Mickey asked once Ian had finished.

****“You my maid now?” Ian’s voice was sharp, and he regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth.

Mickey bristled, his expression morphing into a scowl. 

****“Fuck you, Gallagher,” he snapped. Setting the plate of breakfast on the nightstand, Mickey stalked out of the room. A few moments later, Ian could hear the sound of cutlery banging into the sink.

_****Shit._

Feeling like an ass, Ian forced himself out of bed. He took the time to go to the bathroom, before heading into the kitchen, breakfast in hand. 

****After placing the plate on the table, Ian headed over to where Mickey was washing the dishes. He didn’t look up as Ian approached him, and his body was still tense as Ian wrapped his arms around his waist.

****“I’m sorry,” Ian whispered.

“The fuck for?” Mickey asked tersely. 

****He wasn’t going to make this easy for Ian. Sighing, Ian pressed a kiss to the side of Mickey’s neck. He felt Mickey relax a fraction.

“You’re a really great boyfriend. And I’m… I’m an asshole.” 

“Yeah, you are.” Still, despite his words, Mickey leaned back against Ian. “Your food’s gettin’ cold,” he added after a moment. 

****Nodding his agreement, Ian stepped back to take a seat at the table. He scooped up the scrambled eggs to place it on the toast, making a sandwich.

****They spent the next few minutes in silence, the only sound in the kitchen the clinking of dishes and the crunch of toast. Finished with his breakfast, Ian made sure to brush the crumbs that’d landed on the table onto his plate before taking it to the sink.

“So, uh, what’s on the agenda for today?” Ian asked. 

****Mickey shrugged casually, keeping his stare fixed on the dish he was washing.

****“I was thinkin’ maybe we could go for a run. Y’know, ‘fore your shift at the diner starts.”

That hadn’t been what Ian was expecting. Blinking in surprise, he briefly wondered if Mickey was screwing with him.

****“ _You_  wanna go for a  _run_?”

****Rolling his eyes, Mickey finally looked up at him. His expression was a mix of exasperation and embarrassment.

“Not really. But you used to like it. I dunno, I figured we’d do it together.”

****A wave of affection suddenly crashed into Ian. Grinning at his boyfriend, Ian quickly ducked down to press a kiss to Mickey’s cheek.

****“Lemme get my shoes.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty five minutes later, they arrived back at the Milkovich house. Mickey shoved open the door on a groan.

****“Jesus Christ,” he grumbled. “It ain’t natural to be runnin’ like that ‘less someone’s chasin’ you.”

****“Oh, c’mon,” Ian said with a slightly breathless laugh. “I’ve seen you run faster than that.”

“Yeah, from the fuckin’ cops.”

****With that, Mickey collapsed onto the couch. Ian took a minute to kick off his shorts, and stip off his shirt before dropping beside him. He rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder contentedly.

****“Dunno if you wanna be that close to me,” Mickey told him. “I must fuckin’ reek.” Still he made no move to pull away from Ian. apparently too tired to make the effort.

“I like how you smell,” Ian told him. 

****“Wish I could say the same ‘bout you,” Mickey said seriously.

****Peeking up at his face, Ian saw the corner of Mickey’s mouth twitching up into a smile. That earned him a poke in the ribs in retaliation.

“Jackass,” Ian huffed, once Mickey had settled down again.

****They stayed like that for a while as their breaths slowed down, their bodies cooling.

****“You want the first shower?” Ian asked.

“Maybe,” Mickey replied. But…”

****“But what?”

****“Seems kinda wasteful, y’know? Gotta conserve water, an’ all.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

****“Uh-huh. Seems to me, it’d be better if we showered together.”

****“Course,” Ian agreed. “We gotta take care of the environment.”

“It’s up to us,” Mickey said solemnly.

****Neither of them managed to keep a straight face for very long before they started snickering. Finally, Ian managed to pull away.

****“Race you.”

****Not waiting for a response, Ian shoved himself off the couch, scrambling to the bathroom as Mickey chased after him.


End file.
